Cacipola Gang
The Capicola Gang are the main antagonists in the Regular Show episodes "Fuzzy Dice" and "Steak Me Amadeus". They are a group of living animatronic anthropomorphic animal characters who once stole a stash of uncut diamonds from Big City Jewelers and were the band that played at the Fun Fun Zone until the revelation of their true colors. The leader was voiced by the late John Cygan, Louie was voiced by Mark Hamill, and Lady Duck was voiced by Dawn Lewis. Origins Ten years ago, the Capicola Gang stole a stash of diamonds from Big City Jewelers. They kept the diamonds sinde a pair of fuzzy dice. However, as the police was going to come after them, the gang decided to went down to the Fun Fun Zone, where they started to work as a musical band, while the fuzzy dice were stored in the prize walls. Regular Show In the episode "Fuzzy Dice", the Capicola Gang first appeared singing while Mordecai, Rigby and their friends played many games to win a million tickets in order to buy the fuzzy dice for their friend and employer Pops Maellard. They refused to give Pops' friends the fuzzy dice for his birthday. As a result they put the gang (excluding Pops) on a wild goose chase by a car chase. After the animatronics car explodes, they attempt to run, but they are stopped by the park employees. Benson asked them why do they want with the fuzzy dice. Louie of the gang explains that 10 years ago they stole millions worth of uncut diamonds, and stuffed them in the dice. Rigby asks if they can have the dice without the diamonds, but, the Animatronics agree that they know too much, and prepare to eliminate them and take the dice. They were later defeated by FBI agents. They reappeared in "Steak Me Amadeus", albeit crudely stitched back together. The leader gave Pops a bunch of counterfeit bills that would be redeemable at a fancy restraunt. Mordecai was briefly accused of this, but was given a chance to investigate while going on a date with Margaret. After the jig was up, the Capicola gang attacked the agents and everyone else with guns. After Margaret became sad (due to Mordecai asking her to be his girlfriend, but she was accepted into her dream college and declined) and ran off, the chef destroyed the gang with a bazooka. The leader made a cameo in "Can You Ear Me Now?" as an incriminating witness where he testified in court against Mordecai and Rigby. Trivia The leader is a bear, a member named Louie is also a bear, and the female is a duck. They are a possible spoof on Chuck E. Cheese's animatronic bands. They seem to resemble to the three main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's, with the leader being a bear and the female appears to be related to a bird. However, The Capicola Gang has two bears and a duck, while the band from Five Nights at Freddy's has a bear, a rabbit, and a chicken. The Capicola Gang also first appeared two years before the first Five Nights at Freddy's game was released. In his second appearance, the leader robot bear seems to be the only one of the gang to not be repaired, as his endoskeleton is shown from half his face and his right arm and hand. His bandmates, however, have recieved some repair, with Louis having his suit stiched back and Duck Lady having an eyepatch. Also in his second appearance, the leader robot bear has his eyes glowing under his brown fedora. However, he is revealed to still have his costume eyes. Category:Regular Show characters